battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Vaults
Overview Secret Vaults are special events where players have a chance at earning Units beyond their current level. In addition, players have the chance to earn past promo units that are no longer available, such as the Mammoth Tank. Secret Vaults were introduced in the 3.3 Patch and have made regular appearances right before Boss Strike. The Secret Vault is available to all players that are Level 10+. Similar to Boss Strike, the event icon appears below the player's avatar with a countdown timer. When accessed, players are be able to see what units can be earned and can roll to earn these units with Nanopods. Players can purchase a set of 3 rolls for and/or a set of 10 rolls (which provides an 11th for free) for . For lower level ranges, 3 rolls cost and a set of 10 rolls, as well as its free 11th roll, costs . As of the 9th Secret Vault event, this changed to 1 roll for or 10 rolls (which provides an 11th for free) for . Each roll will provide a unit at random. The unit's value is guaranteed to match or best the player's Nanopod-spend. Depending on the player's level, different units will be made available. The level ranges were as follows: *10-19 *20-29 *30-44 *45+ Since the 7th Secret Vault, the level ranges have been changed: * 10-19 * 20-29 * 30-39 * 40-54 * 55+ Events Secret Vault 1 The first Secret Vault event offered the following units: Active: Ran through the end of January 2014 - beginning of February 2014 File:First SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 2 The second Secret Vault event offered the following units: Active: Ran through the end of February 2014 File:Second SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 3 The third Secret Vault event offered the following units: Active: Ran through the end of March 2014 File:Third SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 4 The fourth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Active: Ran through the end of April 2014 File:Fourth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 5 The fifth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Jackpot: Legendary Mammoth Active: Ran through the second half of May 2014 File:Fifth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 6 The sixth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Active: Ran through the second half of June 2014 File:Sixth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 7 The seventh Secret Vault event offered the following units: Jackpot: Aero Jetpack Trooper Active: Ran through the second half of July 2014 File:Seventh SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 8 The eighth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Jackpot: Legendary Boar Ultra Rare: Aero Jetpack Trooper Super Rare: Bora-Bora Hovercraft Active: Ran through the second half of August 2014 File:Eighth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 9 The ninth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Jackpot: Wandering Samurai Ultra Rare: Legendary Boar Super Rare: Bora-Bora Hovercraft Active: Ran through the first half of September 2014 File:Ninth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 10 The tenth Secret Vault event offered the following units: Jackpot: Tank Crusher Ultra Rare: Legendary Mammoth Super Rare: Wandering Samurai Active: Ran through the first half of October 2014 File:Tenth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 11 The eleventh Secret Vault offered the following units: Jackpot: Mechanized Trooper Ultra Rare: TANK CRUSHER Super Rare: Demolisher Active: Ran through the second half of November 2014 File:Eleventh SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 12 The twelfth Secret Vault offered the following units: Jackpot: Armored SUV Ultra Rare: Weapon Technician Super Rare: Bora-Bora Hovercraft Rare: Demolisher Active: Ran through the first half of January 2015 File:Twelfth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 13 The thirteenth Secret Vault offers the following units: Jackpot: Legendary Raptor Ultra Rare: Jedrek the Crusher Super Rare: Armored SUV Rare: Weapon Technician Active: Ran through the second half of February 2015 File:Thirteenth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 14 The fourteenth Secret Vault offers the following units: Jackpot: Ancient Sentry Ultra Rare: Mechanized Trooper Active: Ran through the first half of March 2015 File:Fourteenth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Secret Vault 15 The fifteenth Secret Vault offers the following units: Jackpot: Nomad Elemental Rover Ultra Rare: Legendary Mammoth Super Rare: Raider Summoner Rare: Ancient Sentry Active: Runs through the first half of April 2015 File:Fifteenth SV.png|Promotional splash graphic. Category:Events Category:3.3 Patch